This description relates to operation of systems in conjunction with autonomous mobile unmanned machines.
Commercial and industrial premises contain systems of various types that often require monitoring or maintenance. One example of such systems are security systems that can include fire/smoke detection, intrusion, surveillance, access control systems, etc. Conventionally, those that were manned by humans that regularly traversed a facility checking in at guard stations and making observations. Surveillance systems progressed to include closed circuit television monitoring, and more recently integrated systems have been developed to include video cameras installed at strategic locations in a facility. These video cameras are in communication with a centralized remote monitoring facility and operators at the facility visually sweep the facility from the monitoring center. These tours are scripted and timed at a user request. Upon discovery of suspicious activity, the operator can engage in a custom designed response plan.
Surveillance solutions have been discussed with respect to the use of autonomous mobile unmanned machines such as unmanned aerial vehicles, commonly referred to as drones, as discussed in US-2016-0116914-A1 “Drone Tours In Security Systems” or in US-2016-0107749-A1 “Fixed Drone Visualization In Security Systems.” Other approaches to surveillance suggest the use of robots of various types. Another example of an autonomous mobile unmanned machine is an autonomous cleaning robot.